


The Legend of Volleyball

by KittysCosplay



Series: The Rise of Voltron [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittysCosplay/pseuds/KittysCosplay
Summary: “These ice samples could be the key to finding life forms outside of Earth,” Yaku says, catching Daichi’s attention. “We could be the first people to meet aliens!”“Our life's work would be complete,” Nobuyuki says with a grin. “Think of just how jealous Oikawa will be.”





	1. Kerberos

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when friends talk about fanfiction ideas at one 1 am... Welcome to a Haikyuu Voltron AU where the volleyball gays make it into space. *This will not follow Voltron exactly, but it will for the beginning bit*  
> Thank you too FairyLights101 for editing this for me!  
> If you want to keep up with me as I write, you can find me on my instagram @Kittyscosplay.

Three men stood on the chilly surface of one of Pluto's moons, Kerberos, as they worked to retrieve ice samples. Two of the three men stood around the third, who was working on operating the machine.

“Easy, Yaku. This ice is delicate,” Nobuyuki says as he watches Yaku beganto extract the ice.

“I know, isn’t this cool Daichi?” he says, looking at the other.

Daichi gives him a gentle smile, “You guys are pretty interested in the ice samples. Then again, you are the scientists, and I’m just the pilot.” He says kindly. He surveys the area around them, out here on the desolate and vacant Kerberos, there wasn’t all that much to see. The planet's surface was rugged and icy for as far as the eye could see in any direction and if you looked up, the starry sky seemed to stretch on forever. Earth wasn’t visibly from here, but Daichi’s eyes could make out a large, blue ball off in the distance. Neptune was the only planet he could see, even if it looked more like a star from here and its various moons were barely visible. The only reason he knew they were out there was that their helmets would give pointers towards them and label them. 

“These ice samples could be the key to finding life forms outside of Earth,” Yaku says, catching Daichi’s attention. “We could be the first people to meet aliens!”

“Our life's work would be complete,” Nobuyuki says with a grin. “Think of just how jealous Oikawa will be.”

Daichi chuckles and opens his mouth to respond, pausing when the ground below them began to shake. 

“What is that? Seismic activity?” Nobuyuki says, the grin having dropped from his face as he looks around, the ice Yaku had extracted forgotten.

“We should get back to the ship,” Daichi says quickly, hoping it would just be a short moonquake. However, their helmets should have alerted them. He moved to help the others as a shadow suddenly was cast over them. They all look up and gasps of astonishment leave them. A large purple ship now hung in space above them.

“What- What is that?” Yaku stutters out.

“No, it can’t be,” Nobuyuki says breathlessly. 

Daich is the first to snap out of his shocked state.

“Run! Come on,” Daichi shouts, grabbing the other two and pulling them in the direction of the ship, his momentary shock long forgotten and replaced with only the chilling sensation of fear. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down his spine and his heart beat could be heard in his ears. The other two slowly snap out of it and begin to run on their own. Daichi can hear a loud sound behind them, but he doesn’t dare to look back -- but Yaku does. Yaku, who was only a step or two behind Nobuyuki and Daichi lets out a panicked scream and as the other two turn to look, a beam of purple and pink overcomes them and they scream as well before darkness envelopes them.

 

* * *

As Daich slowly began to come to, he could hear a deep voice broke through the ringing in his head. 

“Emperor Washijo, we were scouting System X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists,” it says as his eyes slowly open and he looks in the direction of the noise.  The window in the front had a large projection of some kind of alien creature on it. It and the one in front looked feline in origin. “I don’t think they know anything useful.” The voice says again, not noticing that Daichi was awake.

“Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The druids will find out what they know,” came a loud, booming voice that filled the room. The voice seemed to be coming from the voice of the creature on the screen. 

Daichi’s head turned as he took in his surroundings, panic rising in his chest when he saw Nobuyuki and Yaku to his right, still unconscious and with objects that resembled guns held behind their heads. As he took in his surroundings, he also noticed that they now must be inside the ship they had seen moments before blacking out.

“Please,” He calls out, looking back towards the screen. “We come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm! We’re unarmed,” he pleads, hoping to get himself and the others free. A sharp, harsh pain spreads through his head as something connects with the back of it, sending him into the ground with a loud, pained groan. The world began to grow fuzzy around the edges and then everything went black.

 

* * *

As Daichi slowly came to again, he could tell he was being dragged somewhere. His eyes opened and pain radiated through his skull and the world came in and out of focus for a moment or two. The walls spun as he stared around and the lights made the throbbing in his head worsen. Blinking tiredly, he saw Yaku up and walking beside one of the creatures. The creature held the handcuffs that help Yaku’s hands behind his back in one hand, and a large gun in the other. Glancing around he spotted what looked like cell doors and a voice came from one of them.

“Look, they brought in another one,” the deep, gravely voice said.

Another voice answered this one has a slightly higher pitch, “who is it?”

“Over there. It’s another one,” came a third voice.

“Huh?” Dachi grunts as he looks at the other wall which was made of glass windows, showing levels upon levels of cells. His eyes widened as reality began to set it, his heart rate picking up as he started to panic. One way or another, he had to get his team out of there. 

 


	2. Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14,” Oikawa says as the moon, Kerberos comes into view. “Beginning descent to Kerberos for rescue mission.” The view tilts slightly as the craft begins the descent.   
> “Oikawa, can you keep this thing straight?” Bokuto says from his position behind the pilot’s chair as the craft shakes a little. “I know that may be a little hard for you and all, but dude, the shaking is killing me.”

1 year later

“Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14,” Oikawa says as the moon, Kerberos comes into view. “Beginning descent to Kerberos for rescue mission.” The view tilts slightly as the craft begins the descent. 

“Oikawa, can you keep this thing straight?” Bokuto says from his position behind the pilot’s chair as the craft shakes a little. “I know that may be a little hard for you and all, but dude, the shaking is killing me.”

“Relax, Bokuto,” Oikawa says with a grin. “I’m just getting a feel for the stick. It’s not like I did this,” he jerks the stick to the side once, making the craft jerk, “or this.” He jerks it back the other way, knowing full and well his friend in the back had motion sickness and after calling him out for being gay, he deserved it even more.

Bokuto groans loudly. “Dude, are you trying to make me throw up?” He asks incredulously. “So, unless you want to clean that up, knock it off man.” 

“We’ve picked up a distress signal!” Kuro calls over to the others, interrupting their little fight as he looks towards the pilot. 

“All right, look alive team. Kuroo, track coordinates.” Oikawa replies, tappinga few buttons on his consol. The craft tilts more as he moves to head towards the moon's surface.

“Copy,” Kuroo replies, turning back to their monitor and getting to work.

The craft shudders as they fly closer. 

“Oikawa, knock it off, please!” Bokuto begs, tilting his head back, pain clear on his face.

“This one’s on you buddy. We’ve got a hydraulic stabilizer out,” Oikawa retorts, looking back at his friend as another large shudder wracks through the craft.

Bokuto swallows as the craft shudders again, “Oh, no.” He grunts as he pulls his console to him, beginning to find what stabilizer needed repairs.

“Oh, no. Fix now, puke  _ later _ .” Oikawa says, eyes now facing forward again as he flies, trying to keep the craft as steady as possible.

“Contacts been lost,” Kuroo chimes in, “the shaking is interfering with our sensors.” He starts tapping away at something on his screen.

“Bokuto,” Oikawa says, turning his head back around to glare at the other. They could not afford to fail on this mission.

“It’s not responding,” Bokuto answers, panting a little, sweat dripping down his face. He removes his safety belt and stands, heading towards the back of the craft. 

Oikawa sighs and turns his head to face forwards, eyes on the now approaching surface of the moon.

“Never mind, fellas. Thar she blows.” Oikawa cries out triumphantly as a spot lights up on the main dash screen. “Preparing for approach on visuals.” 

“I don’t think that’s advisable,” Kuroo responds, “with our current mechanical and gastrointestinal issues.” He glances to the side where Bokuto gags over the compartment he opened to work on, and then back at Oikawa pointedly.

“Agreed,” Bokuto says with a pout, looking towards Kuroo and then turning to give Oikawa a look.

Oikawa rolls his eyes at them, “Stop worrying. This baby can take it,” he taps the dashboard, “can’t you, champ?” 

Kuroo gives him a exasperated look as the craft rumbles and shudders again. 

“Uh, see? She was nodding. She was nodding,” Oikawa says, though it wasn’t nearly as confident. He smiles nervously, “Kuroo, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, unbuckling his belts he stands and grabs the communicator. “Attention, lunar vessel--” A rough shaking of the craft causes him to lose him balance and he gives a short yelp as he goes flying to the floor a few feet away from his chair.

At the loud thud and yelp, Oikawa looks over and gasps, “what are you doing? Buckle your belt. Bokuto, stop the shaking!”

“I’m try- ah, oh no,” he says, making a face before he throws up into the compartment that he is working on. Oikawa groans and continues to try and keep the craft steady. Kuroo carefully stands and makes his way back to his seat, focusing on keeping his balance as the craft shudders and shakes around them.

“Attention, lunar vessel,” Kuroo says, having made his way back to his seat and buckling back in. “This is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One-Victor-Six-Three-Tango, coming in for landing and extraction,” he says over the communicator and then side-eyes Oikawa as he adds, “ _ against _ crew recommendation.” Bokuto too has made his way back to his seat, rebuckling his own belt, groaning with every rough shake of the craft.

Oikawa lets out a long groan before snapping at Kuroo, “No time for your mutinous comments now. They’re going under and we’re going in.” He directs the craft, heading closer towards the surface as an icy overhang comesinto view. Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes widen and they stiffen up.

“Look out for that overhang!” Kuroo nervously says.

Oikawa snorts, “No worries. My first year of flight school, know what they called me? They called me “The Tailor” because of how I thread the needle,” he proudly states with a cocky grin as they approach the overhang. He attempts to maneuver to make it through, muttering under his breath, “Come around, come around! Come on, come on!” As they pass through, static erupts across the screen and the craft shakes furiously. The monitor begins to beep and blarered, showing a X over an image of a wing.

Bokuto’s head snaps up and looks directly at the pilots seat, “we lost a wing!”

Oikawa pouts and grumbles, “Oh, man,” as the beeping continuously followed by a loud crash sound and the words  _ ‘simulation failed’ _ popping up on the screen as an electronic voice repeats it into the cabin.

“Nice work,  _ Tailor _ ,” Kurro mutters, glaring at Oikawa.

“Roll out,” the gruff voice of Instructor Nekomata fills the cabin as the door to the simulator opens.

Slowly, the three cadets stand and exit the simulator, heads down as they prepared to get yelled at and ridiculed. They stand before their classmates, who stand in neat rows a few feet away. Nekomata approaches and stops in front of them before addressing the class.

"Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" Nekomata says, the annoyance and anger clear as day in his voice.

A student raises his hand before speaking, “The engineer puked in the main gearbox!” Bokuto drops his head lower and Oikawa resists the urge to roll his eyes.

Nekomata nods, already looking at Bokuto and slowly pacing to stand in front of him. "Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is  _ not _ an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?"

"The Comm Spec removed his safety harness,” another student chimes in before being cut off.

"The pilot crashed!" Matsukawa calls out, smirking right at Oikawa. 

Oikawa glaresback with half a mind to spit at him before catching the eye of Nekomata and quickly lowers his gaze again.

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole time, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astro explorers, but these kind of mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." Nekomata growls at them, glaring at each and everyone of them.

Kuroo opens his mouth, "That's not tr-” 

Oikawa quickly puts his hand over Kuroo’s mouth to silence him. “Idiot,” he hisses quietly in Kuroo’s ear. Nekomata was already pissed, why, oh why did Kuroo feel the need to respond.

"What did you say?!" Nekomata snaps, eyes narrowing at Kuroo who was still trying to talk behind Oikawa’s hand.

"Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken," Oikawa says quickly, hoping Kuroo would stop trying to talk from behind his hand. Nekomata approached the pair slowly and Kuroo’s mouth shut, his eyes narrowing.

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you’re here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out.  _ Don't _ follow in his footsteps. Next!" Nekomata says, turning his back and looking to the next group. Oikawa drops his head and their team joins the others as they stand and watched other groups complete the mission with ease.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late! Took me a bit to get around to editing the chapter. A huge shout out to Fairylights101 for helping with the editing. One day I'll figure out how to link their account. Let me know what you guys think so far! Chapter 3 is mostly done, so I may release it early. If you want to stay up to date with the series, or just see some of the behind the scenes stuff, check out my instagram @kittyscosplay! I have a story highlight dedicated to the story.


	3. The Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoa, what? Aliens?!" Bokuto says in shock and Oikawa rolls his eyes.  
> “Okay, I am the one with the weird obsession with aliens, but I have never claimed to hear aliens talk. Seriously Kuroo?” Oikawa says, laughing.  
> Kuroo groans, “I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it. Besides, you don’t get to judge Oikawa. We all know you want to fuck an alien.”

That night, Oikawa grabbed Bokuto and dragged him out of their dorm room to go find Kuroo.

"Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now." Nekomata’s voice rings out through the hall, coming closer to the pair.

“Hide!” Oikawa hisses at Bokuto, looking around frantically to find somewhere to hide. He spotted a trashcan and grinned, perfect! It was his cozy little home-- that wasn’t important though. He dashed over and took the lid off, climbing in. Bokuto froze before hurrying after him, hiding in the one next to him. Oikawa can feel cold sweat starting to bead on his back as he watches Nekomata pass them, holding his breath.Thankfully, the commander doesn’t even pause, he just keeps walking. Oikawa waits a few extra seconds after Nekomata turns the corner. Once the lights go out, he climbs out of the trash can with a look of pure, horrified disgust as he picked a banana peel off his shoulder. After a moment of brushing himself off, he helps Bokuto out of the trash can he hid in. 

"We shouldn't be doing this,” Bokuto whispers, glaring at the other. “We’re going to get caught!”

"You heard Commander Nekomata. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Kuroo, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—" he whispers back, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

Bokuto sighs. “Okay, yes. That sounds fun, but dude, do you want to get kicked out? Cause that’s what’ll happen if we get caught, you know Nekomata already hates your guts.”

Oikawa laughs quietly,“So, we don’t get caught. You should be more afraid of getting kidnapped by aliens at night then Nekomata catching us.”

"OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: this is a bad idea." Bokuto hisses at him, but there is a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Oikawa snorts, covering his mouth as he holds back his laughter. Bokuto could try all he wanted to act like a goody two-shoes, but the guy loved sneaking around and disobeying the rules just as much as he did. 

The two continued to sneak through the halls, heading towards Kuroo’s dorm room.

"You know, for someone who loves to goof off and play jokes, you don't have much of a sense of adventure," Oikawa says teasingly to Bokuto as they walk.

"All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office,” Bokuto points out, rolling his eyes at Oikawa. “And there’s a difference between playing pranks and sneaking out in the middle of the night.”

“So? Live a little Bokuto,” Oikawa sings softly, trying not to alert any guards that may be walking nearby.

“Will you sh-” Bokuto breaks off as they approach the Instructors lounge. He shakes his head, eyes wide as Oikawa smirks and crouches just below the large windows, shuffling past. Bokuto takes one look and then follows, holding his breath. Once they walk a bit away from the lounge he stares at Oikawa. “Are you trying to get caught?!” he whisper-shouts.

“No, but Kuroo’s room is in this direction,” h says, rolling his eyes as he keeps walking. 

As they approach Commander Nekomata’s office, the door opens. The two quickly duck around a corner and watch as Kuroo exits the office. Kuroo looks around before heading down a hall that definitely did  _ not  _ lead to his dorm room. “Where is he going?” Oikawa mutters, moving to follow Kuroo. Bokuto sticks close behind as they follow Kuroo through the halls and watch him go outside onto the roof.

They pause when Kuroo exits, Bokuto turning to Oikawa, “why the hell is he going out onto the roof.”

“Why should I know?” Oikawa replies. “Let’s just sneak out and see what he is doing.” They turn back towards the door and carefully open it, stepping outside into the cold night air. 

Sitting near the edge of the roof, Kuroo had a set of headphones on and a ton of weird equipment set up around himself. In front of him sat a laptop that he was typing away on. Oikawa smirks and tiptoes over to him, pulling the earpieces away from the others ears.

Kuroo yells out in surprise, turning to see who it was, "Agh!—Oh, Oikawa, Bokuto.” He says, putting a hand over his heart as Bokuto sighs, shaking his head as he walks over, his eyes looking at the equipment with an excited gleam in them.

“You come up here to rock out?” Oikawa asks. 

“No, um, just looking at stars." Kuroo 

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Where did you get all of this stuff? It doesn’t look like Garrison tech,” Oikawa asks.

“I built it,” Kuroo states proudly with a smirk.

Bokuto reaches out to touch the equipement. “You built all this?”

Kuroo smacks his hand away. “Yes, I did, and no touching! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.”

“Oh really? So it can scan all the way to Kerberos?” Oikawa taunts, narrowing his eyes. 

Kuroo turns his head away, scowling. 

"You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" Oikawa asks, tilting his head.

Bokuto snuck his hand out again, trying to touch the equipment once again. 

“Second warning Bokuto,” Kuroo says with another smack to Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto drops his hand with a sad sound.

"Look, Kuroo, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Oikawa says, glaring at Bokuto for a moment as he spoke before looking back at Kuroo.

Kuroo looks at his laptop and then looks up at Oikawa, "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—" He stops when he spots Bokuto’s hand again, "—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!” he growls and Bokuto whines, but finally stops. "... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."

"Whoa, what? Aliens?!" Bokuto says in shock and Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I am the one with the weird obsession with aliens, but I have never claimed to hear aliens talk. Seriously Kuroo?” Oikawa says, laughing.

Kuroo groans, “I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have  _ ever _ heard it. Besides, you don’t get to judge Oikawa. We all know you want to fuck an alien.”

Oikawa places a hand over his heart, “Dude! You wound me, I do not want to fuck an alien, I want to meet one! It’s completely different!” He pauses. “Wait, how crazy?” He asks a little excitedly, while Bokuto sighs and shakes his head at the other two.

“Can we focus on the fact that aliens even exist first?” Bokuto asks and both turn and give him a deadpan stare.

“You are in a space program, you should have expected this,” Kuroo points out dryly. He turns to Oikawa. “A-” He shuts his mouth as the Garrison alarms start to blare.

Nekomata’s voice comes over the schools com system. "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice." 

They all jump, Kuroo getting to his feet.

“Lock down? Why are we--” Bokuto says and breaks off as he looks out. “Uh, hey guys. What is that? Is  _ that _ a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?" He point at it and the others head turn to look at the fiery object descending towards Earth. 

Kuroo lifts his binoculars and gasps. “It’s a ship!”

Oikawa grabs the binoculars and looks, brow furrowing as he looks through them. "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's  _ not _ one of ours!"

"No, it’s one of theirs!" Kuroo says excitedly, bouncing up and down on his feet.

Bokuto’s eyes widen in shock. "So wait, there really  _ are _ aliens out there?!"

The three watch as the large alien spaceship crashes into the desert not that far away from the Garrison grounds.

Kuroo grabs his computer and shouts "We've gotta see that ship!" before turning and dashing towards the door to head back into the building.  

Oikawa follows quickly behind him. “Bokuto, come on!”

"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever," Bokuto groans as he races after them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to Fairylights101 for editing once again. If you want to stay up to date with the series, or just see some of the behind the scenes stuff, check out my instagram @kittyscosplay! I have a story highlight dedicated to the story. What do you guys think so far? Leave a comment and let me know!


	4. Mission: Rescue Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guys?” Bokuto says, pointing ahead, “Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"  
> Oikawa goes a little pale as he sees the cliff Bokuto is pointing at, "Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!”  
> “Yup,” Tsukishima says with a smirk and increases speed while everyone else screams.  
> "What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" Oikawa screams as they start to go over the cliff.  
> "Shut up and trust me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause! I'm back and will be posting again Friday hopefully! This chapter was not edited, so hopefully there are not a ton of grammar mistakes!

Oikawa sat next to Kuroo and Bokuto on a cliff overlooking the site of the crash. The site was heavily guarded, with tons of Garrison vehicles and personnel. Oikawa is looking at the crash through Kuroo’s binoculars as the other typed away on his computer. Bokuto hung back, watching what Kuroo was doing curiously.

"Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! ... And who the heck is she?" Oikawa says as he views the crash and then yelps when he feels something stab into his side.

“Oikawa, focus!” Kuroo says exasperatedly.

Oikawa pouts after being hit, "Ow! Ah, right, an alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look." He holds out the binoculars, and Bokuto snags them, looking through the lens to see what was going on.

"Aw, man,” Bokuto says, starting to join in the excitement about there being aliens.

Kuroo smirks. "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!"   
The computer screen shows a bit of static as it tunes into the feed. Daichi is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Daichi asks, a look of pure panic on his face as he tries to move.

Nekomata places a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, "calm down, Daichi. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you."

"You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!" Daichi shouts, struggling against the straps holding him to the table.

Oikawa gasps in shock, "That's Daichi! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!"

"Guess he's not dead in space after all," Bokuto says with a relieved sigh.

"Wait, where's the rest of the crew?" Kuroo asks, his brow furrowing.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Nekomata says, drawing their attention back to the conversation on the screen.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"

"Voltron!" Kuroo says, eyes widening in surprise.

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his right leg has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." The technician in the room says.

Nekomata looks at the guy, "Put him under until we know what that thing can do."

Daichi fights harder to break free, "Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew," Kuroo’s voice sounded strained as he spoke.

Oikawa gapes as they put Daichi under, "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"

"We have to get him out," Kuroo replies, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Bokuto points out.

“You don’t have to be the voice of reason,” Oikawa says dryly, "and besides, that was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"

Kuroo snorts, "no, but maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs.”

“Ooh, that could work,” Bokuto says, smirking.

Oikawa shakes his head. "No. What we need is a distraction." As the words leave his mouth, a loud boom breaks the area and all three jump, letting out short screams.

"Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!" Bokuto says, panicking as he looks around.

Kuroo grabs his binoculars and looks towards the site of the crash, "No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!" He says and points towards a hovercraft that is too small for the others to see properly without the binoculars. "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side! Now that is a perfect plan!" Kuroo says, grinning. Oikawa snags the binoculars and looks towards where Kuroo was pointing.

“Let me--” Oikawa breaks off. He growls in anger, "No way...! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

"Who is it?" Bokuto says, leaning over his shoulder and squinting, trying to see who it is.

"Tsukishima!" Oikawa exclaims loudly.

"Who?"

Bokuto gasps, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'd recognize that beanpole anywhere!"

Kuroo stares at them, clearly lost. "Who's Tsukishima?!" Oikawa and Bokuto don’t answer as they start to run toward the crash with Kuroo hot on their heels. By the time they enter, all three technicians are knocked out and Tsukishima is attempting to lift Daichi off the table, having freed him from the straps.

Oikawa walks over to them, "Nope. No, you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Daichi." He grabs one of Daichi’s arms and puts it around his shoulders.

Tsukishima gives him a confused, yet critical look, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Oikawa," He sneers back. Tsukishima silently looks at Oikawa without recognition. Oikawa gapes at him and adds, "... We were in the same class at the Garrison?"

"Really? Are you an engineer?" Tsukishima sneers back, eyes narrowing.

"No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Oikawa and Tsukishima, neck-and-neck." Oikawa replies, out of the corner of his eyes he sees Bokuto shake his head, and he shoots his friend a glare.

Tsukishima blinks and snorts, "Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot."

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."

"Well, congratulations." Tsukishima says dryly, “now can we get out of here please?” Oikawa glares at him, but helps him carry Daichi out. They start getting everyone onto the hovercraft when Bokuto speaks up.

"Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Like now.” He says as he scrambles to get on. The hovercraft shifts under all their combined weight, tipping forward a little.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Tsukishima grunts and takes off once everyone is on. Kuroo ends up holding Daichi as Oikawa sits right behind Tsukishima.

Kuroo grunts, "Why am I holding this guy?"

"Hey, we did all fit!" Bokuto says with a grin, pumping his fist in the air like it was some great accomplishment.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Oikawa shouts at Tsukishima.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight.”

Oikawa nods and says, "Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it." He glares at the back of the other's head.

"Lean left!" Tsukishima shouts and everyone complies and the hovercraft turns, causing Garrison rovers to collide with each other.

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just whipped out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine." Bokuto relays as he watches behind them.

“Now, lean right!" Tsukishima shouts and everyone leans again, this time the hovercraft jumps from one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash and everyone on the craft to clutch a little tighter to whatever they could.

"Guys?” Bokuto says, pointing ahead, “Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"

Oikawa goes a little pale as he sees the cliff Bokuto is pointing at, " Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!”

“Yup,” Tsukishima says with a smirk and increases speed while everyone else screams.

"What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" Oikawa screams as they start to go over the cliff.

"Shut up and trust me!"

“Yeah, no!” Oikawa shouts back, “No trust here!” Tsukishima snorts as he safely avoids crashing the hovercraft as they reach the bottom of the cliff.

“Maybe have a little more faith in the guy you all decided to catch a ride with,” he shouts back as he continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoy the fic so far! Keep an eye out for another update this Friday!


	5. On the Otherside of a Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Tsukishima's fault," Oikawa says, giving Tsukishima another glare.  
> "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" Tsukishima growls, getting in Oikawa’s face.  
> "I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for taking so long with chapter 5! This is not beta'd, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I will edit the chapter once it is beta read, but for now, I wanted to give you guys some content. I will also be posting chapter 6 this week.

The next morning…

****

Daichi stands outside a desert shack at sunrise, looking out across the desert.

"It's good to have you back,” Tsukishima’s voice says from behind him.

Daichi turns his head to look at him, "Heh. It's good to be back."

"So what happened out there? Where... were you?"

Daichi shakes his head, "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come to save me when I crashed?"

Tsukishima bites at his lip, "You should come to see this."

Daichi follows Tsukishima into the shack. The others who were sitting on the couch lift their heads to look when they enter. Tsukishima walks to the wall across from the door that is covered by a sheet. Yanking the sheet off, he shows Daichi, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo his board of a map, diagrams, and notes, some of which were connected by strings.

"What have you been working on?" Daichi says as he approaches, touching the sheets of paper and looking over what was there.

Tsukishima shrugged, "I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search."

"For what?" Daichi asks, turning his head

"Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." Tsukishima explains, pointing to a picture of some of the markings.

Daichi nods and turns his head to look at the others too, "... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Oikawa, right?" He offers Oikawa his hand out to Oikawa who hesitates but shakes it. Daichi offers to shake Kuroo and Bokuto's hand. They shake his hand, nodding to him.

"The guy with the grey hair is Bokuto,” Kuroo says and points towards him, “and I'm Kuroo. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

Daichi offers them a gentle smile, “it is nice to meet you both.” His brow furrows at the mention of his crew and he thinks, "uh, I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces."

"Yeah, okay so sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?" Bokuto says, starting to ramble, a look of both wonder and fear in his eyes.

"I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." Daichi explains, looking back to the board up on the wall and then turning towards the others again.

"Well last night, I was rummaging through Kuroo's stuff, and I found this picture. Look he’s got his hair down." Bokuto shows everyone a picture of Kuroo with his hair down and some other dude. Kuroo snags the photo back before anyone could get a good look at it.

"Gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?" Kuroo snaps, smacking Bokuto.

"I wa-I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary." Bokuto pulls out Kuroo's diary.

Kuroo screams at him as he grabs it, "WHAT?!"

Bokuto ignores him and continues talking, "And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line."

"Frown... who?" Tsukishima says, tilting his head to the side as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter."

Oikawa grins, “Bokuto, you spiky haired genius!”

"It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this." Bokuto pulls out a graph of the wavelength, holding it up for the others to see.

"Give me that," Tsukishima says and grabs it from him. He walks over to the board and looks around before finding something. He grabs a pin and pins the line next to a picture of a set of boulders.

“Would you look at that,” Daichi says, placing his hand next to the picture.

“It’s an exact match,” Tsukishima mutters and looks at Bokuto. “That is where the cave with the lion markings are. Can you build something to track the energy frequencies? Maybe we can figure out what is causing it.”

“Between Kuroo and I, we should be able to make someth-”

“We can just modify some of the tech I have,” Kuroo says, cutting Bokuto off. “It should only take us an hour and a half, maybe two?”

“Alright,” Tsukishima says and Kuroo grabs Bokuto and drags him over to his tech so they can get to work.

****

After a few hours, the two come back, Bokuto wearing a large grin. “It’s done! Let’s get uh-- Voltron hunting!”

“I’ll lead you guys in the direction of the cave,” Tsukishima says standing, “hopefully the tracker will pick up the energy around that area.” He heads for the door, Bokuto and Kuroo following with the tech.

“Wait, hopefully?” Oikawa yelps, “you mean it might not?”

“There is always a chance it is nothing,” Daichi tells Oikawa as he stands, Oikawa pouts as he and Daichi head after the others. There are quiet grumbles from Oikawa as they trudge over the rocky terrain that seems like it never changes, following Tsukishima’s guidance as they search for the cave. After two hours Tsukishima stops in front of their destination.

“This is it,” He says and points below at a small opening in the rock wall.

"... Ok. I admit it. This is super freaky." Oikawa says, looking down at the cave.

“Hold on,” Bokuto says looking at the device, “I’m getting a reading.” He starts to walk in the direction of the cave, Kuroo right next to him. The other three look at each other and Daichi shrugs.

“Let’s just follow them,” Daichi says and the three walk behind them. As they enter the cave, the group of five gasps as they see all the carvings. "What are these?" Daichi asks.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." Tsukishima replies, shrugging. “I don’t really understand it.”

Oikawa approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of them to light up. "Whoa... Whoa!"

“They've never done that before," Tsukishima says and Oikawa could hear footsteps behind him. Suddenly he felt the ground give out beneath him and he screams in surprise, the others echoing his as they fell down a wall of water into a small pool below.

“Ow,” Daichi groans from behind Oikawa, who quickly made his way to his feet.

“Guys look at that,” He says pointing at the Blue Lion and then he looks around the cavern at all the glowing images of lions. “They are everywhere,”

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Kuroo asks standing.

"It... must be," Daichi replies. 

Tsukishima nods, "This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." He approaches the Blue Lion, the rest of the team following slowly. "It looks like there's a force field around it."

Oikawa tilts his head and moves to one side, "Does anyone else get the feeling that this thing is staring at them?" He looks back at them.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at him, "Hmm... No."

Oikawa walks in another direction, "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." He tells the others as he shivers under the feeling of Lions stare

Tsukishima touches the force field, his hand laying flat against it. "I wonder how we get through this."

"Maybe you just have to knock," Oikawa says jokingly and literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue. The team freezes as images flash before their eyes of not only the Blue Lion, but four other Lions, Yellow, Red, Green, and Black that can merge together.

“Woah..." They all murmur.

"Uh, did everyone just see that?"  Oikawa asks, staring up at the lion.

Bokuto squeals excitedly, "Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!"

"And this is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." Kuroo says, wonder clear in his voice

Daichi nods, “This is what they're looking for."

"Incredible," Tsukishima replies.

The Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside. Oikawa hears a commotion behind him and guesses Bokuto probably fell backward in a mixture of surprise and fear. Oikawa hesitates for a moment before gleefully entering and taking a seat in the cockpit.

"Here we go." He says excitedly and then screams as the seat jolts forward and the command console activates. "Hehe! Alright! Very nice!" He runs his hands over the console as the rest of the team enter behind him. “Guys check this out, it’s so cool!”

"Ok, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now,” Bokuto reminds them from somewhere behind Oikawa.

He shivers, feeling something flash through his brain, and image maybe? “Whoa, did you guys just hear that? Or uh… see that?" Oikawa asks, looking back at the others.

"Hear what?" Tsukishima replies, giving him a confused look.

"I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." Oikawa starts muttering as he turns back to the console and presses a few buttons; the Blue Lion stands up and roars. Oikawa gapes in awe as Bokuto and Kuroo scream. "Ok. Got it. Now let's try this." He says with a grin, grabbing the stick and moving it. The Blue Lion smashes out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air. The rest of the team shout and scream in fear.

"YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER." Tsukishima shouts at Oikawa as he too joins in on the screaming.

"Isn't this awesome?!" He shouts back at the others.

Bokuto shouts back, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" He tells them as the Blue Lion takes off into the sky.

Tsukishima smacks the back of Oikawa’s head, "Where are you going?!"

"Rude!” Oikawa yelps, putting a hand over the spot Tsukishima hit. “I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it."

"What did it say, exactly?!" Kuroo replies.

"Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of," Oikawa explains.

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." Bokuto says, starting to ramble.

Daichi shakes his head, cutting Bokuto off as he says, "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Everyone turns to look at Daichi first and then at Bokuto.

"... Oh. Nevermind then." Bokuto says, putting his hands up. The Blue Lion leaves the Earth's atmosphere and the team gasps as they spot the large warship floating just outside Earth’s atmosphere.

"Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" Bokuto shouts in terror.

"They found me..." Daichi murmurs just a moment before the warship opens fire.

"We've got to get it out of here!" Kuroo says, leaning over the pilot's seat.

"Hang on!" Oikawa moves the controls, dodging the attacks. "Ah! Alright! Ok, I think I know what to do!"

"Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!" Kuroo reminds him.

Oikawa laughs, "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." He uses the Blue Lion's mouth cannon to blast the length of the warship. "Let's try this." He says with a hum as he uses the Blue Lion's claws to tear into the warship's side.

"Nice job, Oikawa!" Daichi praises. 

Oikawa grins, "Ok, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." He turns the Blue Lion and heads away from Earth, the warship seemed to be hanging back for only a moment and then began to pursue them.

“Oh, no!" Bokuto groans.

"They're gaining on us!" Kuroo adds, “Oikawa, do something!”

"It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." Oikawa replies, still flying in the direction the Lion was taking them.

“We need to get them away from Earth,” Daichi reminds them.

"Ok, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." Bokuto replies.

Tsukishima ignores them and asks, "Where are we?"

"Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." Daichi’s hand appears above Oikawa’s shoulder as he points at the moon.

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far.” Kuroo says in shock, “We got out here in five seconds." Before them, an odd hole appears in space.

"What is that?!" Bokuto screeches.

"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there," Oikawa tells them, looking back at the rest of the team.

Kuroo stares at him, "Where does it go?"

"I-I don't know. Daichi, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" Oikawa looks at the older male, hoping he knew what to do.

Daichi bites his lip a little before answering, "Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together."

They all look at each other in silence for a moment before Oikawa speaks up, "... Alright. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." He guides the Blue Lion through the hole which shuts behind them before the warship can follow.

****

The team groans from the turbulence of the hole and exit into a different part of the universe.

"Whoa. That was..." Oikawa trails off as he hears some vomit, knowing right away it was Bokuto.

There’s a pause as Bokuto says, "So sorry—" before he continues to vomit.

Kuroo snorts, "I'm just surprised it took this long."

Daichi ignores them, "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth."

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." Oikawa replies as they approach a large planet. As they enter the planet's atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence. "Guys, personal space! Bokuto, your breath is killing me."

Bokuto whines, "Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious hole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?"

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Oikawa snaps back at Bokuto.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship," Tsukishima replies dryly.

Oikawa smirks, "Oh, are you scared?"

"With you at the helm? Terrified." He replies seriously and Oikawa pouts.

"All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Daichi says before anyone one can continue arguing. Everyone goes silent as they continue towards the planet.

"So, what do we do?" Kuroo says slowly, breaking the silence.

"First, we find out where we're headed.” Daichi replies, “Oikawa?”

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore.” He says and then pauses, “... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." A high-pitched squeal sounds in the cabin.

"I'm hearing it, too," Tsukishima says, trying to understand what the sound was.

"It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" Bokuto says and the whole team stays quiet. Oikawa farts and the team holds their noses in disgust.

Daichi, Tsukishima, and Bokuto groan and shout, "Come on, Oikawa!"

Oikawa laughs, “but seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." He says as he points towards the castle they are approaching. There are amazed gasps as the Blue Lion approaches, landing in the open space in front of the castle. The latent Castle reactivates as the Lion lands in the courtyard.

"Wow," Tsukishima says and Oikawa nods in agreement.

"Keep your guard up," Daichi says as he prepares to exit the lion.

"Something wrong?" Kuroo asks.

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." Daichi says grimly as the team exits the Lion. Once on the ground the Lion stands and startles everyone. 

Bokuto cries out, "Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Instead of eating them, the Blue Lion roars, opening the Castle's doors. Bokuto cowers behind Daichi until the doors finish opening. "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." He says and then an eerie silence settles around the team as they enter the castle. "Hellooo?" Bokuto's voice echoes in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. Bokuto shrugs, “what?”

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger," Kuroo says as they walk. A beam of light appears as the castle activates. Everyone gasps, a few of them jumping.

A computerized voice speaks, "Hold for identity scan."

"What?" Kuroo calls back.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Daichi asks. The crystal torches start to light up, creating a path deeper into the castle.

Oikawa and Kuroo gasp, “Whoa!”

“I guess we are going that way,” Kuroo says and the team continues forward as more crystal torches ignite.

"Hello? ... Hellooo?" Bokuto calls, his voice echoing off the walls of the castle. As they enter a chamber he calls out again, “hello?”

"Where are we?" Oikawa asks, walking towards the center of the room

"I think it's some kind of control room," Kuroo replies, and then yelps as something activates. Oikawa turn and gapes as two pods rise from the floor with what looks like sleeping people in them. The whole team gathers together and looks at them warily.

"Are these guys... dead?" Bokuto asks. One of the sleep pods opens, revealing a silver-haired male, his eyes opening slowly as he falls out.

"Father!" He calls out, hand reaching out.

Oikawa dashes forwards and catches him in his arms. He blushes at the sight of him and dons his suave persona, "Hello."

"Who are you? Where am I?" The guy asks, staring up at Oikawa.

"I'm Oikawa. And you're right here in my arms."

"Your... ears." He mutters, “They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"

Oikawa yelps and glares at him, "Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" The silver-haired man grabs Oikawa by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold.

"Who are you? Where is King Ukai? What are you doing in my Castle?"

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" Oikawa says, terrified.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" He asks, letting go of Oikawa and walking towards the center console.

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." Daichi replied calmly and glancing towards Oikawa with a worried look. Oikawa shakes his head to say he is okay and watches Daichi return his gaze to the unknown man.

"I am Prince Sugawara of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." He says and accesses the console by placing his hands on it; a screen appears.

Kuroo chuckles, "Okay, that's how that works." The second sleep pod opens behind them and startling everyone. It reveals a black haired male, he narrows his eyes at the sight of Oikawa.

“Who the hell are you,” He asks, standing a little taller he gets into a more defensive stance.

Oikawa blinks, “I uh-- I’m Oikawa, who are you?” He asks the black haired male.

“None of your business, where is--” He breaks off as Suga speaks, his head looking towards his prince.

"It can't be..." Suga says, sounding shaken.

"What is it?" Akaashi asks, walking towards him.

Suga turns his head towards Akaashi and everyone saw his wide eyes full of shock, "We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" He shakes his head, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Akaashi, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." Suga growls, “Washijo!"

"Washijo...?" Daichi says hesitantly. 

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Suga says harshly, narrowing his eyes.

Daichi blinks, "I remember now... I was his prisoner."

Suga gasps, "He's still alive? Impossible!"

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron." Daichi replies, looking at Suga.

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does," Suga says grimly.

* * *

*On the main Galra cruiser*

Saito stands in the center of a glowing circle of purple crystals and is looking over a tablet of information on a magic circle. He tenses as a sudden feeling of magic shoots through him. Turning, he exits the room and to the main room. “The Blue Lion has returned,” He says as he enters, looking at Washijo. “And I feel a resurgence of Altean energy.”

“Ukai’s daughter lives? How?” Washijo asks, narrowing his eyes.

Saito shrugs, “I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours.”

"Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." Washijo growls and they wait as a meeting is set and the screens are activated. On the screen appears two galran commanders, sneering.

“Emperor Washijo, how can we be of service?” Fukunaga asks, bowing his head.

"Commander Fukunaga, the Prince of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe he alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to his location. Retrieve him and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable."

"I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!" Fukunaga replies and turns to Kunimi, “Set a course for Arus.” He says as the transmission ends.

* * *

*Back on the Castle*

Suga stands at the console in the main room with a plate of food goo floating nearby.

Akaashi stands at Suga’s side, " Prince, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!"

"I'm not hungry," Suga replies, meeting Akaashi’s gaze.

"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Oikawa says in astonishment.

"That's times ten," Tsukishima replies, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, dropout." Oikawa shoots back with a glare.

Bokuto whines, "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." Kuroo points out, looking at him

“Hmm... Good point," Bokuto says and begins to eat the food goo, making a face at the flavor, but not letting it deter him.

Daichi approaches Suga, "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place."

"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive," Akaashi says and places a hand on Suga’s shoulder trying to comfort him. A squeak comes from behind the group and they all turn to see four mice stumbling out of the sleep pod.

Suga chuckles and picks them up, "Looks like we're not the last, after all." He smiles and then everyone jumps as an alarm blares through the castle. A screen appears in front of the window, a Galra warship on it.

Akaashi dashes forward to a smaller console and reads off the warning, "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!"

“How did they find us?!" Suga says, hurrying to the center console.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Tsukishima's fault," Oikawa says, giving Tsukishima another glare.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" Tsukishima growls, getting in Oikawa’s face.

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!" Oikawa shouts back and then stumbles backward as Daichi shoves them apart.

"Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team.” Daichi says, giving them both a look before looking towards Akaashi and Suga, “How long before they arrive?"

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" Akaashi says doing the math quickly.

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Washijo's empire!" Suga says, lifting his head.

Bokuto lets out a rather loud burp and looks up, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry! Food goo."

"Prince, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Daichi asks in confusion.

Suga points above him at a large crystal that is in the center and Akaashi explains, "King Ukai connected the Lions to Sugawara's life force. He alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." Suga activates the computer and opens a map, blowing it up around the room, it shows the entire universe.

"Whoa!" The five gasp, looking around. 

"These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." Kuroo says from where he stands.

Akaashi snorts, "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!"

Suga chuckles, "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle."

Akaashi nods, "To keep the Black Lion out of Washijo's hands, King Ukai locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present."

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Suga tells them and forms holograms of each of the five lions. He sends the Black Lion towards Daichi, "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Daichi, you will pilot the Black Lion." He turns and sends the Green Lion to Kuroo, "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Kuroo, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—"

Oikawa cuts him off with a grin, "—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"

Sugawara glares at him in annoyance before continuing, "The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind." He passes the Yellow Lion to Bokuto. "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Bokuto gives him a surprised look and points at himself questioningly, but Suga had already moved on. "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Tsukishima, you will fly the Red Lion."

Oikawa interrupts again, "What? This guy?" Him and Tsukishima exchange glares.

Suga chooses to ignore them, "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work."

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon. I’ll have to up and working in no time.” Akaashi promises him and Suga gives him a grateful nod.

Suga moves the hologram Lions, as they roar and charge together, forming Voltron. "Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."

Bokuto says, "Awesome!" staring in awe before blinking, "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"

Daichi groans and turns to Bokuto. "You know we don't have much time. Kuroo and I will go after the Green Lion. Oikawa, you take Bokuto and get the yellow one. Tsukishima, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." Suga says, moving back to his console and already getting to work.

"I'll ready a pod and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion," Akaashi tells Daichi and Kuroo, motioning them to follow him.

Oikawa and Bokuto head off and get in the Blue Lion, taking off and waiting till the flight pod containing the other two appears in the sky with them. A wormhole appears in the sky.

"We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your life. Enjoy the trip!" Akaashi’s voice comes through the coms in the pod and Lion.

"Wait! What? No! OK—!" Oikawa shouts back as they enter the wormhole.

“I did not receive the memo on this." Bokuto groans from behind the pilot's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! How are you guys liking it so far? Let me know in the comments and constructive criticism is welcome!


	6. Retrieving the Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi steps up front, “Alright, let's not panic. Su--”  
> "Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions." Bokuto cuts him off, waving his hands in front of himself and Oikawa can’t help but agree with him, however before he can add his two sense, Kuroo speaks up.  
> "Technically, only three working Lions."  
> "That's right. Thank you, Kuroo. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." Bokuto cries out, already a little paler than usual. “See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"  
> "Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Suga butts in.  
> "You've already activated my par—" Oikawa starts, wanting to flirt with Suga, but gets cut off by Daichi.  
> "—Oikawa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 6! Once again, this was not edited by anyone! I apologize if there are grammar or spelling errors. There will be quite a few POV changes, so I apologize if it gets confusing! I hope even with the issues you enjoy the chapter! Chapter 7 will be out next week!

Daichi lands their pod on the planet they had been told the Green Lion was on. “Let’s get searching,” He says, looking to Kuroo.

“Lead the way,” Kuroo says as they got out of the pod. The planet was densely-forested and the two stuck close together as they explored, Kuroo using an Altean compass to guide their way. "Look!" He taps Daichi’s arm and then points towards a canoe with a lion carved as its bowsprit. Daichi grins and goes to reply when a sloth-like alien suddenly appears in front of them and startles them; Daichi and Kuroo yell. "It's just a... whatever... that thing is." The sloth-like alien tilts his head and slowly walks towards the canoe.

"I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe." Kuroo says and looks back to Daichi, “do we trust it?”

“We have too,” Daichi says as the sloth turns back to them and motions, "Then I guess we should go."

"Huh?"

"I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." Daichi says and gets into the canoe. Kuroo groans, but joins him. They peacefully ride the canoe as the sloth-like alien paddles them deeper into the forest, squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.

"I wonder if Bokuto and Oikawa are having as good a time as us." Kuroo wonders.

* * *

 

...Meanwhile, Oikawa and Bokuto are being chased by Galra fighter jets and coming under heavy fire. Both of them scream for dear life among the blaring alarms.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!" Bokuto shouts, clinging to the back of Oikawa’s chair. Galra missiles hit the Blue Lion as Oikawa attempts to dodge, one well-placed missile knocks them out of the sky.

"I thought Akaashi said these planets were peaceful!" Bokuto cries out.

Oikawa calls back, "Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" Oikawa prevents the Blue Lion from crashing and flies towards a Galra mine, avoiding enemy fire. Bokuto pulls up an Altean compass.

"According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think, Oikawa?" Bokuto asks, looking at his friend.

"Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there."

"Me? Down there? No. No, no, no." Bokuto says, eyes widening in fear.

"Yes, I'll cover you!" The Blue Lion dives towards the surface and runs towards the mine under laser fire.

"No, what if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? Wh-What if I—What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late! I'm already crying!"

"Sorry, no time for questions," Oikawa replies and quickly ejects Bokuto from the lion. He rolls towards the mine while the Blue Lion draws the heavy laser fire away from him. Bokuto opens a mine lifts controls and starts to pick them apart in an attempt to hot-wire it.

"Oh Yeah, sure, just drop me off on an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me." Bokuto grumbles to himself and then cheers as the lift goes down into the mine. "Cool...! Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Bokuto?" He talks to himself as he approaches the Yellow Lion’s coordinates, surprised to find similar carvings to the ones in the cave back on Earth here. The carvings light a path down the cave, a massive, glowing circle appearing on the rock face in front of him. "How am I... going to get through that?" He asks no one, looking around. He smirks when he spots a drill. “Bingo!" Bokuto says grinning as he takes the drill to the cave wall. Growling he tries to work fast, knowing Oikawa was on his own against the Galra outside. Getting in he throws the drill down and races towards the Yellow Lion. “Okay buddy, you’ve gotta let me in. Oikawa and Blue need our help,” He says as he approaches the force field, as soon as he touches the field, it disappears and the Lion comes to life with a roar. He jumps back, “Woah, okay kitty. Calm down, no need to make so much noise.” He says fearfully and waits. A moment later, the head comes down and the mouth opens. Hurrying inside, Bokuto sits in the pilot seat and grins. “Alright big guy, let's go help the others.” Tapping a few controls, he gets the Lion up and moving, crashing through the rock face just in time. Spotting the large missiles approaching the Blue Lion, he pushes forward, jumping in front and taking the blow.

* * *

Back with Daichi and Kuroo, they are still riding along peacefully in the canoe.

Kuroo’s arms are wrapped around his legs, knees were drawn up to his chest and his head resting on them. He was starting to doubt that this would work. "I know the prince said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if he’s wrong? I mean, he’s probably not wrong. He’s a prince, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Oikawa. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!"

Daichi places a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great." Kuroo smiles fondly at the words, that sounded like something Nobuyuki would say. He watches as the canoe stops at a root-covered stone temple. Getting out, Daichi and Kuroo approach the steps, lion carvings beginning to glow around them. Daichi nudges him forward, "Go. Be great."

Kuroo grins and runs towards the temple's summit. Although nothing is found at the top, a growl is heard and light glows from beneath Kuroo. Kuroo jumps inside of the temple, "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" The Green Lion finally breaks free from its tomb. Opening his mouth he calls down to Daichi, “let’s go!” Moments later, he hears Daichi behind him.

“Guess it was meant to be,” He teases and Kuroo bats at the air behind him.

“Whatever, let's get you back to the pod so we can get out of here.” He replies as he flies back to where Daichi had landed the pod. “Alright, see you back at the castle,” he says.

“Yeah, I wonder if Oikawa and Bokuto will beat us back,” Daichi replies and they both laugh. The laughter faded and moments later he spots Daichi below entering the pod. Once the pod took off, Kuroo followed and through the wormhole they went.

* * *

Back with Oikawa in the Blue Lion…

"Bokuto, come on! Please, buddy!" Oikawa groans as he fights the galra fighters, trying to dodge them and attack.  The Galra fighter jets hit the Blue Lion with a bombardment of laser fire and send it into a spin. Oikawa grips the controls as he cries out, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" The Lion crash lands and struggles to stand. As the Galra fighter jets fire their missiles and Oikawa braces for impact, squeezing his eyes shut.

When nothing happens, he opens his eyes and sees the Yellow Lion as Bokuto’s voice fills the cabin of Blue, "You okay, Oikawa?"

"Bokuto! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!" Oikawa says back, relief in his voice.

"Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?" Bokuto’s voice comes again. Galra fighter jets fire more lasers and the Yellow Lion provides cover. "We've got incoming!"

Suddenly, Suga appears on the command screen in front of Oikawa, "Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the Wormhole much longer!"

Oikawa nods and calls to Bokuto, "Let's get out of here!" The two Lions fly towards the Wormhole, although the Yellow Lion starts twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter jets. Oikawa winces and sure enough hears Bokuto groaning.

"Ah—! Not this again...! Oh..."

"Quit screwing around, Bokuto! The Wormhole is closing!" Oikawa shouts just as the Lions reach the wormhole and go through.

* * *

Oikawa and Bokuto groan as they enter the bridge of the Castle of Lions where everyone waits.

“You made it,” Suga says, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Bokuto!" Oikawa complains to the prince.

Bokuto glares at him and whines, "Think how I felt. I am Bokuto."

"Yeah... We had a tough time, too." Kuroo says and when he looks at Daichi, Oikawa spots a cheshire like grin on Kuroo’s face as Daichi smiles back at him.

“Liers,” he grumbles under his breath.

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Daichi asks, changing the conversation and Oikawa looks to Suga, but it is Akaashi that answers.

"Suga just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus.” Akaashi pauses and adds, “oh, and we are Arus.” Daichi opens his mouth to speak, but Akaashi holds his hand up and continues to speak. “They got here faster than anticipated, back in the day it may have taken longer, but now it does not.”

A crackling comes through the room and Oikawa’s eyes widen as a video transmission comes through the Castles screen. He feels his blood run cold as he sees what he assumes is a galra.

The furry, purple alien looks around the room before speaking, "Prince Suga, this is Commander Fukunaga of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Washijo, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." As soon as he is done speaking, the transmission ends.

Daichi steps up front, “Alright, let's not panic. Su--”

"Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions." Bokuto cuts him off, waving his hands in front of himself and Oikawa can’t help but agree with him, however before he can add his two sense, Kuroo speaks up.

"Technically, only three working Lions."

"That's right. Thank you, Kuroo. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." Bokuto cries out, already a little paler than usual. “See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Suga butts in.

"You've already activated my par—" Oikawa starts, wanting to flirt with Suga, but gets cut off by Daichi.

"—Oikawa!"

"The particle barrier won't hold Fukunaga's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Akaashi tells them, looking at Suga as he speaks.

“Panic now?” Bokuto asks.

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and... figure it out quickly," Daichi tells him with a groan.

"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." Oikawa finally speaks up, “unless you think we can take them on with three of the five Lions working.”

"We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Kuroo points out, “I say we stay and fight.”

“Okay. If we run, then maybe Fukunaga will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth.” Bokuto suggests, but Tsukishima is shaking his head.

"Fukunaga could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." He says and Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Here's an option: shut your Quiznak." Oikawa suggests, “you don’t have a Lion yet and, unlike Daichi, you aren’t a commander.”

"I don't think you're using that word correctly." Tsukishima shoots back, glaring.

“What would you know, drop ou--”

Daichi cuts them off, "Guys, stop! Prince Suga, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?"

“I… I don’t know,” He admits rather reluctantly.

“Maybe your father can help,” Akaashi suggests and everyone looks at him in confusion.

“My father?” Suga questions and Akaashi nods, motioning for Suga to follow. The others stand and stare in the direction the two went in before looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

Suga POV

“Akaashi, what is this?” Suga asks as they enter a chamber he doesn’t remember well.

"King Ukai knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you." Akaashi explains, “I will leave you two to speak alone.” He adds and turns, Suga hears the doors his open and shut. Hesitantly, he approaches the computer, a burst of light changes the Chamber to a vision of Altea. A holographic image of King Ukai appears from the computer.

"Father! Father, it is so good to see you," Suga cries out when his father appears.

Ukai smiles down at him, "Suga, my only child, how I've missed your face."

"... I'm so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help." Suga tells him, his voice desperate. "I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do."

Ukai gives him a sad look, “I would do anything to take this burden from you.” He starts, "I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Washijo's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them."

"I think I understand..." Suga murmurs softly, but his father shakes his head.

"No, son, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Washijo. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error." Ukai tells Suga and he nods, turning to leave. “You can do this, my son. Assemble a new group of paladins, lead them through this war.”

“I will father, I will make you proud,” he murmurs before he leaves and retrieves his own flight suit before returning to his new paladins in the command room.

* * *

Oikawa POV

His head snaps up as Suga enters the room, eyes widening at the new outfit. It was a lot less formal and way cooler.

Suga stops a few feet inside the room and with one glance around, Oikawa realized everyone had turned to face Suga as he speaks "You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Washijo. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope."

Daichi nods, "We're with you, Prince." Oikawa nods in agreement.

“Good,” Suga says with a smile, “now let's get you guys suited up for a fight.” He motions and everyone follows after him. They enter a room that is clearly an armory and in the back of the room hang five suits of armor colored to fit the lions. Oikawa exchanges excited grins with Kuroo and Bokuto. “Those are your suits now, go put them on.” The team hurries forward to grab their armor and get into it.

“This is so cool!” Oikawa says with a grin, looking at Bokuto.

“Yeah!” Bokuto agrees, adjusting his suit.

Once their armor is on, they turn to Suga who nods approvingly, opening a cabinet that held four oddly shaped items and one space was empty. "The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." The paladins all lift the one with their personal color with the exception of Daichi, since there was not a black one.

Oikawa laughs as Kuroo’s turns into a small grappling hook, Aw, you got a cute little bayard."

Kuroo glares and strikes him with it, a sharp electrical current running through him. “Yeah, it is pretty cute,” he says smugly.

"Daichi, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin," Suga informs Daichi who shrugs.

“Guess I’ll just have to make do,” Daichi says with a shrug. Once everyone had grabbed their bayards and was suited up, Suga motioned them to follow him back to the bridge.

Suga looks over them, nodding a little. “You will need to retrieve the Red Lion from Fukunaga's ship.”

Tsukishima grumbles, "That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"

“It’s not a matter of we, it’s a matter of you,” Kuroo tells him and Bokuto nods.

“Kuroo is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down.”

“Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?” Oikawa says, turning towards Tsukishima.

He glares right back at Oikawa, “Yeah. You made fun of me for that.”

“And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo,” Oikawa tells him with a grin.

Suga nods, “you will be able to sense it, but remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect.”

Tsukishima nods, “all right, it can’t be too bad.”

“Then let's get started on our plan,” Daichi says, stepping forward.

Oikawa approaches the Galra warship with the Blue Lion, Bokuto beside him in the Yellow, Daichi’s words ringing in his head. 'The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Bokuto, Oikawa, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. Oikawa sends a transmission to Fukunaga', “Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire.” He says after the transmission was opened. “We're surrendering our Lions.” Closing it, he sighs, “hope this works.” He looks towards where the others will be headed, feeling a small pit form in his stomach.

* * *

Kuroo POV

Kuroo flies to the underside of the warship with the Green Lion undetected, beginning the second part of the plan Daichi had created. 'While Fukunaga is distracted, Tsukishima, Kuroo, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Tsukishima and I will find the Red Lion while Kuroo guards our exit. Bokuto, Oikawa, find some way to take down that ion cannon.'Daichi's own words ringing in his head the Kuroo docks the Green lion, Kuroo looks back at him and nods, “let’s go.” Flying out of the Lion, Kuroo cuts a hole in the bottom of the ship. Daichi, Tsukishima, and Kuroo get inside, looking around.

Oikawa’s voice comes through their helmets, “Kuroo, what's your ETA?”

“We’re in,” Kuroo replies and Daichi nods as the group begins to move forward.

Suddenly Bokuto’s voice comes through, a nervousness to it, “what is that thing?”

Daichi catches the look Kuroo gives him, shaking his head, “don’t worry about them. Keep moving. We will provide support once we get the Red Lion.”

“I think that's our signal to get out of here!” Oikawa says and the team glances at each other.

“You two okay out there?” Daichi calls back.

“Yeah,” Oikawa responds, “they just sent out some drones pilots. Bokuto, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!”

Tsukishima and Kuroo roll their eyes, “this may not end as well as we want.”

“Have faith,” Daichi says, pausing as they reach an intersection. His head throbbed and he let out a slight groan as his vision blurred, pain shooting through his head. He heard someone talk, but it didn't register right away. In seconds his vision was back and the pain was gone. He finally registered the question Kuroo was asking.

“Daichi? You okay?” Kuroo asks, looking at him and then at Tsukishima who shrugs, but the worry is clear in his eyes.

“I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here” Daichi says slowly, looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes light up, hope in them, “So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them.”

“Kuroo, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus.” Daichi says, shaking his head.

“But we can't just leave prisoners here!” Kuroo says raising his voice.

Daichi sighs, “Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving.”

Kuroo shakes his head, “No! Yaku is my brother and Nobuyuki is basically family to me! They were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you. So, you two can go on ahead. I’ll look for the prison cells.”

“Wait, Yaku’s your brother?” Daichi says, confusion clear in his voice. How was Kuroo Yaku's brother? That didn't make sense, Yaku didn't have a brother- wait, was... No, now was not the time to talk about it.

“Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and Nobuyuki. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!” Kuroo growls.

“I'm coming with you,” Daichi replies, an understanding look in his eyes as he meets Kuroo's gaze.

“What?” Tsukishima says and they both look at him.

“I remember where the prisoners are held. Tsukishima, you go find the Red Lion.” Daichi tells him.

Tsukishima gives him a weird look, “by myself?”

“Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus.” Daichi tells him, “now run!” He says as a door opens up. The three-part ways, scrambling to get out of sight. A drone appeared, walking the corridor they had just left. "That was close," he says softly. "Let's keep moving, the prison cells are this way. They move quietly through the halls, careful not to move to fast or loudly. Daichi could feel the cold sweat running down his back. They couldn't afford to be captured. Suddenly a door ahead of them opens with a whirring sound and a drone flies out. Before it can do anything Kuroo acts, shoots it down. “That thing saw us. We should get out of here.” Daichi tells him, pausing when Kuroo raises his hand.

“Wait. I think this might come in handy.” Kuroo says, popping a panel open a smirk lighting his face as he adjusts something and closes the panel after turning it on. “And now, it is on our side. I’m going to call it… Rover! Now, follow us,” he says and begins walking. Daichi shakes his head as the drone follows them. Leave it to Yaku's sibling to be able to do that.

“Impressive,” He says as he leads the way down to the prison cells. Once they reach the cells Kuroo glances back at Rover.

“Open it up,” He says and motions to the door. Rover flies forward and activates the door for them.

“Nicely done Kuroo,” Daichi says as the door slides open.

As they step in Kuroo calls out, “Yaku?” 

Daichi glance around, he realizes there are only aliens. “Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape.” Daichi says as the aliens start to huddle towards the back.

“It's you... It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can.” One of them speak up and Daichi’s brow furrows.

“What- What did you call me?”

“Daichi, we don’t have time. We’ve got to get out of here.” Kuroo reminds him and Daichi nods, hearing a twig of disappointment in his voice. He wished Yaku and Nobukuyi had been there too.

“Right, let's get to the escape pods. Let's go. Come on!” Daichi says and moves to help some of the weaker aliens, Kuroo right by his side. The aliens follow them as they head for the pods. Daichi keeps an eye out for drones as they steadily make their way to the pods, relaxing only slightly once they reach them. He helps the aliens onto the escape pod, turning to tell Kuroo they needed to move quickly back to the green lion when they finished. The words died in his mouth as the doors to the hangar opened and drones begin to appear.

“Hurry!” Kuroo says frantically to the aliens. 

Daichi moves to fight the drones. His right leg burns, the pain seeping into his muscles only for it to dissipate almost as quickly. He didn't even know he knew how to fight like this, his body seemed to move almost on its own as he takes the drones down with ease. Daichi turns back to them after he finished the last one off, nodding to Kuroo. "We need to go," he says simply, not wanting to dwell on what had just happened.

The same prisoner from before speaks up, “Thank you, Daichi.”

“Wait! How do you...?” He breaks off as the pod door shuts and shoots out of the ship.

“Daichi, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?” Kuroo asks, bouncing around him excitedly, “you’ll have to teach us how to fight like that!”

* * *

Tsukishima POV

After having split up with Kuroo and Daichi, Tsukishima groans as he wanders the ship, “Great. Now, which way?” He grumbles, he stares at the galra emblem that is glowing on the wall in front of him until he hears the sound of footsteps approaching, turning down a hall he starts to run. Looking as he runs, he shakes his head, unable to feel the pull of the Red Lion. He growls as he stops in front of the same emblem as before, “You've got to be kidding me!” Of course, they just had to split up and, he pauses and takes a deep breath before muttering, “ ... 'Patience... yields focus…” He focuses, closing his eyes and taking steady breaths as he calms down. Opening his eyes he grins, “gotcha!” He turns and heads in the opposite direction from early, hurrying through the winding halls of the galra cruiser till he finds the hangar the Red Lion is in. Approaching it he says, “Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up.”He taps on the force field around it, but nothing happens. “It's me. Tsukishima. Your buddy. It's me! Tsukiiishiimaaa, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!” He says starting to get agitated as still, nothing happens.

He knocks on the force field again, spinning around as he hears the door to the hangar open again. He uses the shield in his paladin armor as the sentries open fire, “I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!” He growls at the lion, but still, nothing happens. Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima summons his bayard and it turns into a sword, beginning to fight the sentries. “You’re not getting this Lion,” he growls. He gets knocked back by a laser from one of the sentries, falling onto the control panel and activating the airlock. He grips onto the control panel, trying to shut it once the sentries are out, but some debris from the lasers hits his hand and he gasps as he loses his grip and is sucked out into space. He screams as he falls, closing his eyes. His back slams into something and he opens them, grinning, he was in the Red Lion’s cockpit. Getting up he walks to the other side of the pilot's seat and sits down, “Good kitty. Let's roll.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! To keep up with the story progress, check out my highlight on Instagram(@kittyscosplay under the highlight Haikyu VLD Xover.)


	7. Form Voltron!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again.” Akaashi says and then adds, “you do know how you did it, correct?”  
> “Totally—Wait, what?” Bokuto says, eyes widening.  
> Oikawa groans, “dude, we barely survived forming Voltron this one time.”  
> “And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.” Akaashi says, face blank of any real emotion. However, Oikawa focused less on Akaashi and more on the title. He looked towards his Lion and smiles.  
> “Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it,” Daichi says and the team looks at each other grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here is chapter 7! It is not super long, sorry about that, but this ends episode 1 of Voltron!

Arriving back at the Castle of Lions, the paladin's hurry inside and to the bridge.

“That was insane!” Oikawa says, bumping shoulders with Bokuto who is grinning.

“No kidding! But, we did it! Or well uh, for the most part. They’re going to repair the ion cannon aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Suga replies as they enter the bridge, “but you all did well of your first fight against the galra.” The team grins and looks at each other.

“Yeah, nice work with the Red Lion Tsukki-chan!” Oikawa says and laughs as the other splutters.

“Tsukki-chan?!” Tsukishima shouts, “how about no?’

“Nah, I like Tsukki-chan!” He says with a grin and watches as Tsukishima starts to stalk towards him, Suga stepping in before Daichi can.

“That is enough you two, we are in the middle of a battle!”

“The prince is right, you two need to behave,” Daichi says and everyone blinks when Suga pouts a little.

“There is no need to refer to me as the prince, Suga is just fine.”

“Oh uh, okay.” Daichi stutters and the team snickers.

“Middle of a battle you two,” Oikawa teases, “So, Mr. Refreshing,” he looks at Suga, “what now? How do we form this Voltron thing?”

Suga’s brow furrows in confusion, “Mr. Refreshing?” Shaking his head, “it takes a strong bond between the paladins to form Voltron, but first, we must get the Black Lion out. Now, follow me.” Everyone follows Suga as they head down to the chamber where the Black Lion is held, the other Lions sitting there waiting for them. The door activates and Daichi walks forward, Oikawa held his breath. This was the moment of truth. He looks at Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukki who also looked like they were holding their breaths and then turned his head back to Daichi. As he approached, all the Lions roared and then the Black Lion dipped its head. Everyone sighed in relief, Bokuto giving a small cheer and Suga visibly relaxed.

“Good, now that the Black Lion is ready--” Suga cuts off as the alarms blare, alerting them to Fukunaga’s approaching warship.

“Oh, Quiznak!” Akaashi growls he is the first to turn and sprint towards the bridge.

“Fukunaga is entering the Arusian atmosphere,” Suga says turning to follow Akaashi. “There is no time for a better explanation, we need Voltron now! Paladins, to your Lions!” Everyone glances to each other and then races to their Lions. Once everyone was inside, they took off, launching from the Castle. A blast shoots out from the warship and they gasp.

“Was that--?” Oikawa starts and Daichi is quick to reply.

“The ion cannon,” Daichi finishes.

“Man, those Galra guys repair things fast.” Bokuto groans and then calls to the castle, “everyone okay?”

“We’re okay,” Suga’s voice comes through the cabins of the Lions.

“The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless.” Akaashi informs the paladins.

“He’s right and we can only take maybe two more shots!” Suga agrees, “I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!”

“Jeez, no pressure.” Bokuto grumbles quietly and a second blast fires from the ion cannon, weakening the barrier more.

“Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?” Daichi says, and Oikawa nods, realizing the others couldn’t see him.

“I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?” Bokuto’s voice says and the team groans.

“Yes,” Oikawa says and hears Kuroo and Tsukki’s voice echo his.

The Black Lion flies forward and Daichi calls to the team, “Let's do this!”

The Lions run forward together and Oikawa questions, “uh, how?”

“Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?” Daichi asks, sounding worried.

“I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard.” Bokuto pipes up and the Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks.

Kuroo growls in annoyance, “This is insane! Can't they just cease-fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?” The Green Lion disappears from beside him and when Oikawa turns Blue, he spots Kuroo destroying the jets, the Red Lion shooting off two beams and taking out two more.

“We've got to do something,” Tsukishima shouts at them.

“Combine!” Bokuto says and slams into the Red Lion, knocking it over.

“Hey!” Tsukishima growls at him.

“Okay, that didn't work,” Bokuto says, ignoring Tsukishima.

Suga appears on a screen inside their lions, “Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!”

Daichi takes a deep breath, “Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!” All the lions take off into the sky together, but nothing happens. Daichi sighs, “Nothing's happening.”

Hey, w-wait, wait, wait!” Oikawa says, feeling a pull, “I feel something!”

“I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!” Bokuto replies.

“Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up.” Daichi says and when Oikawa looks up he sees the bright light of the tractor beam.

“What the cheese?” Oikawa groans.

Kuroo adds, “Fukunaga's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!” As they are being pulled in, they watch as another ion blast hits the castle, destroying the barrier.

“Oh, no!” Daichi shouts.

“"I-I don't care what you say, Daichi. I'm panicking now!” Bokuto screams.

Oikawa hears a loud bang from another lion and then Kuroo’s frustrated voice, “It can't end here!”

Oikawa closes his eyes, “This is it!”

“It's been an honor flying with you boys,” Tsukishima says, sounding pained.

Bokuto whines, “Oh, no!”

“No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!” Daichi’s voice breaks through their cries of goodbye. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa wills himself to relax. Slowly the team begins to respond.

“Yeah!” They all say and finally, something happens. Oikawa gasps as he feels himself pulled towards the Black Lion.

“We did it!” He screams as they form Voltron finally. They broke free of the tractor beam, Oikawa felt like he was practically overflowing with adrenaline.

“Let’s kick this things ass!” Daichi shouts and they shoot forward, attacking the ship.

“Yeah!” Kuroo shouts as they rip the ion cannon off the ship.

Oikawa smirks, “take that galra!”

“Boys, focus!” Daichi says and they throw a punch, putting a hole in the side of the warship. Grabbing it between the Green and Red Lions, they spin it a few times and rip it half before throwing part of it down to Arus, watching it explode as it hits the ground.

Tsukishima cheers, “I can't believe it!”

“We did it! We formed Voltron!” Kuroo shouts excitedly.

“I'm a leg!” Bokuto screams happily.

Oikawa laughs, “this is awesome, but how are we doing this?”

“No clue,” Daichi says, laughing with him, “but let's get back to the castle.” They break apart and fly back to the castle. Landing they climb out of their lions tiredly, moving together, they clapped each other's backs, hugging, and high fiving.

“Good work, Paladins!” Suga’s voice says and they all turn, smiling at the prince and Akaashi.

“Thanks, handsome,” Oikawa says with a wink and whines when Daichi flicks the back of his head.

“We did it,” Daichi agrees, smiling and bowing his head to Suga.

Tsukishima grins, “heck yeah, we did!’

“How did we do it?” Daichi asks, looking at the others.

“I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it.” Bokuto says and everyone but Kuroo laughs. Oikawa looks at his friend, who looks dejected.

Daichi places a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, “We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and Nobuyuki. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you.”

Kuroo gives him a shaky smile, “yeah, you’re right.” Oikawa blinks and looks towards Bokuto.

‘Brother?’ He mouths and Bokuto shrugs, giving him an equally confused look.

Suga claps his hands and everyone looks to him, “We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions.”

“Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again.” Akaashi says and then adds, “you do know how you did it, correct?”

“Totally—Wait, what?” Bokuto says, eyes widening.

Oikawa groans, “dude, we barely survived forming Voltron this one time.”

“And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.” Akaashi says, face blank of any real emotion. However, Oikawa focused less on Akaashi and more on the title. He looked towards his Lion and smiles.

“Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it,” Daichi says and the team looks at each other grinning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I am hoping to get chapter 8 out sometime this weekend, but I am still writing, so it may be a little longer. What do you guys think so far?


End file.
